Together
by MeakoXIII
Summary: A Dramione lemon... finally continued! Please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

They found each other in the Great Hall, neither quite surprised to see the other. Somehow, it just seemed right to meet like that. They sat on the floor, too tired physically and emotionally to stand anymore. All around them lay the dead, dying, and injured. Healers and lower year students walked through the bodies, trying to find those alive so they could be taken care of.

Hermione Granger leaned into Draco Malfoy without a second thought, not caring that he was supposed to be her enemy. He leaned into her as well, closing his eyes. No one bothered them, too exhausted by the battle to care about two lone students, no matter who they were.

For how long they stayed there, neither could be sure. As the sunset faded and the lights of Hogwarts came on, she stood up, taking his hand. "Come on," she said wearily.

He followed her lead, limbs seeming to weigh more then normal. He really didn't care where she took him, as long as it ended with a bed or cot or somewhere he could sleep and try to forget.

Hermione knew that all the classrooms had been converted to makeshift bedrooms so opened the door to the nearest one. Finding it occupied, she growled in annoyance and closed the door again. All the rooms on that floor were the same. So she decided to be smart and, no matter how tired she was, chose to pick a room on the fourth floor, hoping that they wouldn't be occupied.

Draco was annoyed that she had to make him climb so many bloody stairs, but the rational part of his brain pointed out the logic in her decision. So he stayed quiet and it was with great relief that they finally came to an empty room.

Neither of them cared about what they were going to do. It didn't matter to them that they were enemies and about to share the one bed that was in the room. It didn't matter that they were filthy and covered with grime and dried sweat. They had bonded after the battle, were friends and companions; they eased each other's loneliness. They didn't think, only felt. And it felt right, as they collapsed onto the bed. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Draco woke first, startled out of a nightmare that left him shivering and pale. He looked around in the darkness, and was suddenly glad that he wasn't alone. He didn't think he would make it through the night by himself. With that note, he looked over at the girl sleeping fitfully beside him. Her eyelids moved rapidly, her breathing became increasingly uneven and shallow. Her hands clutched jerkily, lips moving in silent speech.

Not knowing what else to do, he laid back down and gathered her close, part of him wondering why he would bother. He was rewarded when she calmed down and fell further into sleep. He looked at her face in the darkness, memorizing every line and shadow, every inch of the soft skin. He breathed in her scent, and absorbed her presence. Slowly, he fell back into sleep.

* * *

The bell woke them both. They jerked from sleep, hands grabbing wands, trying to find what had caused the noise. When the familiarity of the sound sank in, they both relaxed. And looked at the other.

Neither quite understood why they trusted the other so much, but it was the truth. Maybe it was the grim reality of so many lives lost in the war. Maybe it was because House rivalries seemed stupid and petty in light of the big picture. Maybe it was because the trust was always there, hidden, only choosing now to make its appearance.

Draco broke the silence. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I could sleep for years." And with that he lay back down and closed his eyes.

Hermione smiled a small smile. Feeling stupid for jumping at the bell, she joined him, pillowing her head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her closer to his body. And they fell asleep again.

* * *

She slept restlessly. Her dreams were filled with blood, the screams of the dying and those in pain, and the sight of the dead. Sometimes they were nameless comrades, those she hadn't known, but still fought by her side. Other times they were her friends, Luna, Ron, Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, and many more. And then sometimes it was Draco.

For each body she would shed tears, for her friends she would sob, disbelief flooding her system along with shock and pain, but for Draco, she would scream and feel like she was dying with him.

She woke often, face wet with tears, screams she didn't dare release tearing at her throat. Each time she tried to hold off sleep, knowing that the cycle wouldn't end soon enough. But her body demanded it, and she fell into a pattern.

Until Draco woke with her, once. She sat up, curled in a ball, holding her knees to her chest, body shaking with silent sobs. He offered his comfort by wrapping her in his arms, holding her until her sobs quieted.

"So many lives lost…" she whispered. "I keep seeing them, in my dreams, the ones who died, the ones who didn't… it doesn't matter. Make them stop, Draco. I can't stand it!!" She turned in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

He didn't know what came over him then. It was the look in her eyes, the utter dependency on him, the trust and demand written on her face. She knew that whatever he would do wouldn't be to hurt her, and she was right.

He kissed her roughly, with urgency and passion. She kissed back, just as hard, just as urgent. Their lips moved together, against each other, without any gentleness. It was what they both wanted. He pushed her down onto the bed so he was over her, nipping on her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. The kiss was fire, burning the both of them. They were willingly playing with fire, hoping to get burned.

His hands dragged up her body, shaping her beneath him. She pulled away for air, panting and squirming. His hands drew lines of fire on her skin, creating sensations she had never felt. Her hands drew up his shirt, needing to feel him, just as he needed to feel her.

Their clothes soon disappeared, forgotten in their haste to forget everything else. Hands touched, mouths sucked, teeth bit, and the world was forgotten.

Draco latched onto her breasts, suckling and kneading, feeling her become a quivering mass under him. He smirked and his free hand began a downward journey towards the place he was sure no man had ever touched. Sure enough, she tensed when she realized his destination, but it didn't faze him. He coaxed her into opening up for him, and then the flames were fanned to greater height and heat.

She felt it coming, felt herself going closer to the edge, and as he placed a finger into her opening, her back arched off the bed as she cried out in pleasure.

He took in the sight, sure it was the most sexy and arousing thing he had ever seen. He removed his fingers as she rode the waves of her orgasm, kissing down her quivering body.

She was more relaxed than she had been in years. She felt him moving down her body, kissing and licking her slightly sweaty skin. She knew that she shouldn't feel pleasure from his touch, that they shouldn't be doing anything close to what they were doing, but she didn't care. He made her feel something other than pain and regret and sadness. She felt alive after a period of years of nothingness. And that was all that mattered.

So when he entered her again, with two fingers, pumping in and out of her, eventually adding a third finger, she didn't try to stop herself from bucking her hips against his hand.

She whimpered as he pulled out of her, crying in frustration as he licked his fingers. Granted, it was the most erotic sight she'd ever seen, but it didn't help to calm her down at all. "Draco… I-I need you…now…"

He just smirked up at her. "Relax, love. We have all the time in the world. Make this last."

She dragged his head up, not wanting to wait. She took his mouth in an open-mouthed, hungry kiss that boiled their blood. And then there was no more waiting.

He settled himself in between her thighs, looking into her eyes once more to make sure that it was what she really wanted. When he received a nod as answer to his silent question, he filled her.

He was slow and gentle, letting her adjust to his size and length, letting her get used to the feeling of having him inside of her. It paid off when she started moving, telling him that she felt no pain, telling him she wanted to feel more.

He began a pace that fit both of them, one that was frenzied and intense without being painful or harsh. She moaned, gasped, panted, and cried his name as she moved with him, wanting to feel more, to stretch the moments out indefinitely.

He panted and groaned her name, his thrusts increasing in power when her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him total control over them both.

They both felt it coming, the edge that they would fall off into oblivion, and wanted it more than anything. He reached down between their bodies, searching for her clit. Finding it, he flicked and teased until she came.

Her orgasm rocked them both, sending him crashing down after her, seed spilling into her. Their bodies tensed and relaxed as they rode the waves of pleasure together.

* * *

They woke up still intimately connected, neither regretting anything. They knew that they couldn't just walk away from each other again, couldn't pass anything off as a mindless act of tension. It didn't matter that they would be seen as traitors from both sides. It was worth it.

* * *

**So, that didn't end up how I thought it would…**

**But I think it's a good story, all the same.**

**Please tell me if you want me to continue this fic, cause I can think of where it could go if you want to read more.**

**Meako**


	2. Chapter 2

**Until the End**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

**A/N: Well, its finally up. I didn't want to put a note up saying that this chapter had become a story of its own, but seeing as none of my reviewers (i love you guys!) had found this half of Together, I thought I'd post it as a second chapter. I'm not super happy with it, but I think it fits. And the mood seemed to stay the same through the two chapters. Which is why it took me forever to write. And now listen to me, going on and on and on... Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first one!**

* * *

They knew it wasn't love. They didn't bother trying to lie to themselves, to fool themselves into believing it was. It was passion, understanding, trust, dependency.

And their friends were furious.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" Harry, Ginny, and Ron approached their friend, not realizing that someone stood behind her, offering support for what she was about to do.

"I've been sleeping in a classroom on the fourth floor," Hermione said, cautiously.

Only Ginny seemed to sense her hesitation while answering the question. "'Mione, what's wrong?"

The brunette smiled sadly before saying, "You aren't going to enjoy hearing what I'm going to tell you."

"'Mione, how bad could it be?" Ron asked, brushing off her warning.

"I wasn't alone, everyone."

No one looked surprised. It wasn't an uncommon thing for someone to lose his or her mind and common sense after the battle and act on only emotions. Even the brains of the Golden Trio wasn't any different.

Hermione just shook her head; they didn't understand. "I was with Malfoy."

The news took a moment to process. And then she got a mosaic of reactions.

Ginny: "I knew it would happen soon or later. Was he any good, 'Mione?"

Ron: "What? With the ferret? 'Mione, how could you?"

Harry: "Have you lost your mind? He's our enemy, 'Mione, even if he isn't the Order's."

Hermione just nodded. She understood where they were coming from. If she hadn't been there, in that room, she probably wouldn't have believed it herself. But things had changed between Draco and herself, and they couldn't go back to normal. "Harry, Ron, Draco has never been my enemy. He was always the enemy of my friends, the friend of my enemy. But never mine. Which is why I won't ask you to understand, or accept. But know that I won't go back. Nothing can go back to the way it was."

Ginny nodded, understanding. She didn't know why her friend had chosen the man she had, but it was a choice to be respected. "Are you leaving, 'Mione?"

Ron and Harry gaped at her, the idea having never occurred to them. "Leaving?" Ron repeated, confused. "You can't leave us, 'Mione. You're part of this team. You can't abandon us!"

Hermione felt tears fill her eyes and blinked them away. "I was never meant to rebuild the world, Ron, only help save it. My part's done now. It's up to the three of you now. I love all of you, but I need time to heal, time away from everything to mourn and come to terms with what I've done, what I've seen. And I won't find that here. You will help to heal one another as you heal the world too. But I need peace that I can't possibly get here."

Harry nodded along with her logic, even if he didn't like it. Ron was stubbornly against the idea of her leaving, but his friend and sister dragged him away. Ginny came back to give her a fierce hug, making her promise to owl the three of them. "Don't you dare fall off the face of the earth, 'Mione. You're like my sister and I need to talk to you, even if it can't be face-to-face. I'll send you an owl in a month. And I expect you to answer. If you don't I'll… I'll send Ron after you. No matter where you are."

The brunette felt more tears fill her eyes and she embraced her friend for the last time before turning away, taking Draco's hand and leaving the school for the last time.

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_It's been a month. You can't know how hard it's been to keep the boys in check. Ron comes up with more elaborate and foolish plans everyday; even the work he has to do doesn't keep him busy all the time. Harry has come to terms with your choice; he doesn't understand, but he accepts._

_I still can't wait to see you again, or to read your reply to this letter. I'm giving you a week to have it back with the owl before I let Ron loose._

_I'm not going to talk about what's been happening here; if you want to know you can read the Prophet. But please tell me what you've been doing. I'm super curious as to where you are and what you've been up to. It's amazing how many rumors can start and spread over a month. Half the Wizarding World is sure you're dead, while the other half have decided you're a vampire and can't come out during the day. I think Luna knows what's happened, cause she gets this knowing look on her face when anyone mentions your name._

_Anyway, Harry and I finally got back together, publicly, anyway. Mum's excited, so is Dad. We don't have any plans; anything that's going to happen will wait until things have settled down to almost normal levels again._

_Listen to me, rambling like some kind of moron. Don't laugh at me, 'Mione. I know you want to._

_I miss you so much. It's so hard being surrounded by boys all day. I don't know how you put up with it for seven years. But I'll shut up so you can write back._

_Remember, you have one week._

_Miss you dearly,_

_Ginny_

Hermione smiled sadly as she read the letter. It was the kind of thing she expected her friend to write. But how could she explain what had happened to her? That she and Draco had reached an unspoken agreement? That they had become an unofficial couple? With a child on the way?

She refused to tell Ginny that- with her luck the redhead would tell Ron and then there'd be no stopping him. And there was no way that he would believe that the blonde man was as excited about the child as she was. It was what they both needed to really heal. Something to look forward to, something to draw their attention from within themselves and the past and turn it to the future.

She folded up the letter and put it aside for the moment. The words would come to her eventually. She stood up and walked over to where Draco was staring into the thunderstorm. She wrapped her arms around him, rested her head on his back. "What are you thinking about, love?"

He covered her hands with his own and stayed silent for a moment. "My father," he finally admitted. "And what would happen if he ever found us."

She thought about that for a moment. "We won't let anything happen, Draco."

He took in her confidence in them, in their protections for one another, for their future, and relaxed a bit. "What did Ginny have to say?"

She allowed the change of subject. "The usual. Girl chat, complaining about her brother, threatening me with a horrible threat if I don't reply back… normal Ginny stuff."

"A horrible threat? That I have to hear." He seemed amused at the thought of the redhead threatening Hermione with anything.

"She threatened to sic Ron on me. And that wouldn't have been fun. At all."

"Oh, come on! You can totally take him! Besides, you'd have Draco junior in there helping you out the whole way."

She smiled as he turned around and put his hands on her enlarged stomach. "I told you, she's not a boy. And even if she was, there's no way I'm letting you name our child Draco junior. I'd kill you first, and I'd get away with it too."

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, accepting the challenge. "And why's that?"

She grinned at him, "Because I'm a good actress. And anyway, what kind of an expecting mother kills the father of her child? Certainly not me," she teased before turning back into the house and walking towards the kitchen. "What time is it anyway? I'm starving."

He watched her leave for a moment before following. "You're always hungry, love."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't look at me! It's not like I did it all by myself. I seem to remember you enjoying it a lot, thank you very much."

She turned around and saw his playfully offended look and smiled. "I know," she whispered before kissing him. "And I still do."

* * *

_Dear Gin,_

_This should reach you well before the week limit. We're not as far away from you as you think. Please don't ask where we are, cause I'll tell you eventually. But not now. If I know you, and I do, you'd just happen to appear one day, and I don't think we're quite ready for anyone to barge into the life we've made for ourselves._

_As for what we've been doing… not a lot. It's really peaceful here, with no evil wizards chasing us, or nearly-as-evil reporters. Maybe you and Harry should just fall off the face of the earth for a week or two when you need the rest. I think you both would enjoy it here._

_Tell everyone that I'm not a vampire, or werewolf, or any other weird thing they can think up. I'm still just me, plain old Hermione Jane Granger. Yes, still Granger. For now._

_I'd tell you that you'll be an honorary aunt in about eight months, but then I know you'd come through this letter and strangle me for not telling you sooner, and then you'd absolutely freak out (in a good way, of course) and go crazy buying things. So I really hope when you read this part of my letter you promise not to tell anyone. I will tell you where we are before the baby comes, cause I need you here when it does. I'm not going anywhere else. Just promise to brush up on your midwifery, and learn some if you have no clue what to do. I can't do it all by myself. And Draco won't be any help._

_He is super excited about the baby, too, before you ask. More than I had expected him to be._

_Please don't tell Ron or Harry yet. I know you want to, but let him or her be your secret little niece or nephew for a bit, ok? I promise I'll tell Harry and Ron eventually, but I think it's something that needs to be done face to face. I owe them that much._

_I have a favor to ask you, a serious one this time. I need information of Lucius Malfoy, where he is, what he's been doing, things like that. I've been … worried lately that something might happen involving him and my little family up here. I want to ensure that that never happens. Especially before my baby comes into the world._

_I'm sorry that this letter sounds so serious. I really didn't mean for it to sound that way, but I guess you're the only one I can really vent to. If I told Draco everything I was afraid of, he'd lock us up in a bomb shelter or something. He's been nervous since we found out. I guess that's just typical guy behavior, eh?_

_Give the boys my love._

_Always on time,_

_Hermione_

* * *

Ginny visited their hideaway many times in the eight months before Draco and Hermione's daughter, who they named Alana, came into the world. Two months after that, Ron and Harry were invited over. Harry, who had been told about everything by Ginny, with Hermione's permission, just beamed proudly when he saw Alana. Ron took everything a little harder, glaring at Draco the entire time. But he finally accepted her choice.

Draco and Hermione never fully rejoined the wizarding world. They had two other children, twins, a boy and a girl named Luke and Laine. They were kept up to date with everything that went on through their friends, and when Alana was accepted to Hogwarts, like they knew would happen, they moved into Malfoy Manor and watched their children grow up. Luke and Laine were accepted soon after, and for the first time in remembered history a Malfoy went to Gryffindor. Two, to be exact. And the mischief they made rivaled Fred and George's legacy.

Hermione and Draco eventually got married, a small affair, more for Ginny than anyone else. They grew old together, happily. The way it was supposed to be. Ginny teased the couple often, saying that what they had was something that should've been written down in a book. But they disagreed. For what they had was more than just a fairytale love. Fairytale love is love at first sight, love that transcends time and every sort of social taboo. That wasn't what they had. Anyone who knew them during school could attest to that. They had a love born out of trust, passion, need. And after the passion died away, which it eventually did, many, many years later, they still had love. But they didn't fool themselves into thinking that their love could survive the scrutiny of their society. So they didn't force it to. They lived happy, full lives, to the end. Exactly how it should be.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, if you want to drop a comment or something.**

**Meako**


End file.
